Vengeance
by MlleZoey
Summary: La vengeance est une chose dangereuse et peu de gens font de ce sentiment, leur vie entière. Cependant, lorsque la mort vous prend les êtres que vous aimiez le plus, elle peut devenir votre seul but.
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle

Ses yeux noisettes se perdirent dans la contemplation d'un monstre de flamme, dévorant chaque parcelles de bois jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule miette. Elle serra doucement les points mais ses yeux ne parvinrent pas à libérer la douleur qui venait de se créer en elle. Cette souffrance venait de se transformer en une autre forme de chagrin, une chose inexplicable. La haine.

Un désir de vengeance qui venait de naître en elle comme si ça allait être sa dernière volonté, le seul et unique but de sa vie. Devenir meilleure, se battre, être la plus forte. Tout ça n'allait lui apporter qu'un seul rêve. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Se venger.

Il observa le paysage de ses yeux verts et soupira en froissant le papier délicat qui était situé dans la paume main. La jeune fille rousse à ses côtés le fixait en respectant son choix de garder le silence, et en se retenant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le brun pris une inspiration et tourna les yeux croisant ainsi un regard bleuté avec quelques taches de rousseurs sur le nez.

-Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Harry Potter haussa les épaules alors que son meilleur ami baissa la tête en dégageant toutes les friandises qui étaient situées à côté de lui, dans tout les cas cette histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit.

-Elle n'y peut rien, essaya Ginny, ses grands parents prennent sa garde et habitent en France...

-On ne l'accusait pas, répondit le brun, elle va juste nous manquer.

D'une certaine façon la jalousie dévora le cœur de la petite rousse, mais elle passa sur ce sentiment en pensant à son amie partie, à qui elle tenait beaucoup. Elle savait à quel point il était proche d'elle, mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait du mal à contrôler sa colère vis à vis de ça, alors elle refoulait ce sentiment, tant bien que mal.

Harry détendit ses doigts et son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les mots qu'avaient dessiné une jolie plume blanche...

**Cher Harry, **

** Ne trouves pas que les années passent vites ? Je me souviens encore du jour où vous m'aviez sauvé du troll, cela remontent déjà à loin. Cette cinquième année passera tout aussi vite. Cependant, vous devriez vous passez de moi, je sais que tu t'en doutais déjà. La mort de mes parents a provoqué tout ses chamboulements et j'aurais aimé que rien n'arrive. Que je ne sois pas une sorcière. Ils seraient toujours là, d'une certaine façon, si ce hibou n'était pas arrivé à ma fenêtre.**

**J'espère que vous réussirez vos examens, et surtout que vous pourrez attendre qu'on se revoit ! **

**Je t'aime.**

**Bisous, ta Mione.**

-Beaubâton est une bonne école, plaça Harry pas réellement convaincu par ses propres propos.

Les autres acquiescèrent avant de se morfondre à nouveau, laissant leurs esprits vagabonder dans les souvenirs agréables d'une rencontre pleine de rebondissement.

¤1 ans plus tard¤

La jeune brune avança sa magnifique silhouette émincée dans le sublime quais de la gare. Nombreux étaient les regards qui se tournaient pour observer le physique avantageux qu'elle possédait, une magnifique chevelure bouclée qu'elle avait laissé poussé avec quelques sorts et qui retombait le long de sa taille fine, un visage bronzé par le soleil de France qui ne la rendait que plus belle, ainsi que des yeux noisettes qui brillaient d'une lueur mystérieuse. Elle portait une robe beige à manche longue lui arrivant au dessus du genoux, montrant la beauté de ses jambes, accompagnée d'une ceinture brune assortit à ses jolies bottes et à son sac à main.

Beaubâton l'avait bien changé. Mais en mieux.

Son visage laissa apparaître un sourire en coin à la vue de toutes les personnes qui se tournaient à son passage, se faire admirer et ne pas passer inaperçu était étrange pour elle, le raz de bibliothèque. Mais ça ne la déplaisait pas pour autant.

Elle pénétra dans le train de Poudlard et quand elle vit enfin le wagon où était situé ses anciens amis, elle l'ouvrit les laissant la bouche ouverte, jusqu'aux pieds.

-Bonjour ! Fit-elle en un français parfait.

En deux minutes elle se retrouva ensevelit par une masse humaine qui l'étouffait sans y prendre attention. Elle y prit cependant plaisir et essaya d'encercler ses doigts autour de la taille de Ginny, même si Harry et Ron ne se décidèrent pas à la lâcher tout de suite.

-Hermione tu es magnifique ! S'exclama la jeune rousse en reculant.

La brune sourit en s'installant à côté de son amie, face aux garçons qui la dévisageaient toujours surpris.

-J'ai vu Rémus, chuchota-t-elle histoire d'intéresser les autres à autres choses que son physique, il m'a immédiatement mis au courant pour l'ordre.

-Bien, répondit le brun, et oh, tu es préfète.

La brune soupira en faisant une grimace, elle n'avait pas vraiment envi de posséder encore des responsabilités en plus.

Les trois adolescents se laissèrent allés aux retrouvailles avant de fusiller de questions leur amie retrouvée, qui passa en silence malheureusement ou heureusement, bien des choses...


	2. Chapter 2

_-Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?!_

_La rousse était sur le parvis de la porte, la voix tremblante et le regard étonné face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. _

_-Je l'ai perdu ! Je l'ai perdu ! S'écria la brune en fracassant la commode contre le mur._

_-Hermione mais de quoi tu parles ? Arrêtes !_

_La jeune fille essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule mais la brune l'évita habilement attrapant son poignet pour la jeter au sol._

_-Où est-il ? Cria-t-elle._

_-Hermione je..._

_La brune pointa sa baguette sur le crane de la rousse en lui lançant un regard noir, articulant ses mots de la façon la plus sèche possible._

_-Où est-il._

_Un hurlement retentit dans la pièce alors que sa baguette avait déjà balancé un sortilège interdit, laissant la jeune fille au sol, complètement terrifiée._

Hermione se redressa en sursaut dans son lit, la sueur perlait déjà sur son front. Instinctivement elle plaça ses doigts fins autour de son cou et poussa un soupire de soulagement quand sa main frôla la chaîne d'argent. Ses yeux fixèrent le lit de son amie et elle se rassura à nouveau en frissonnant, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire ça à Ginny. Jamais.

La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre et caressa le hibou qui venait se poser en le remerciant d'avoir fait assez de bruit pour la réveiller. Ayant un sommeil léger, un rien ne la faisait se lever.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle y répondait rapidement :

**Cher Mélanie,**

**Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Ici, tout se passe bien, pour l'instant, je ne l'ai pas encore aperçu. Mais je sais que même si j'ai changé, cela risque d'être une mission beaucoup plus dure que tu ne le penses. Cependant c'est la seule solution, pour atteindre mon but. Le médaillon est toujours avec moi et je ne l'enlèverais pas, mes cauchemars sur sa perte sont de plus en plus lourd... Quand je ne l'ai pas j'ai l'impression de devenir un animal.**

**Au plaisir de te revoir pendant les prochaines vacances.**

**Bisous, **

**ta Lune.**

La brune partit prendre une douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler agréablement sur son corps encore engourdis par la fatigue. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et se maquilla légèrement enfilant son uniforme scolaire. Il n'était que six heures et demi du matin, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à se rendormir maintenant, alors elle décida d'arpenter les couloirs, pénétrant ainsi dans la bibliothèque déjà ouverte.

Son regard atterrit au hasard sur la grande table du centre, ou était situé un jeune homme à la peau blanche, les cheveux blonds cendrés et deux grandes cernes violettes qui ne faisaient qu'aggraver son aspect maladif. La lionne s'avança, d'une démarche féline, faisant rouler ses courbes et bouger ses cheveux brillant qui parfumait la pièces d'une odeur enivrante, et empoisonneuse pour tout les cœurs à prendre.

La brune s'installa face à lui, et il daigna enfin lui accorder un regard, souriant de ce sadisme qu'elle haïssait tant.

-Granger, même avec tant de parfum, ton sang impur parvient toujours à moi.

Avant, ses joues auraient pris une teinte rouge, elle l'aurait insulté et serait partit en claquant la porte, avant de laisser ses yeux pleurer devant tant de méchanceté. Mais plus maintenant, après tout on l'avait bien changé...

-Je suis sur que mon odeur t'es irrésistible Malfoy.

Elle lui balança un sourire en coin avant d'approcher doucement son visage du sien. Le garçon blond haussa un sourcil et recula brusquement devant tant d'audace de cette lionne.

-Un lion est bien plus dangereux qu'un serpent Malfoy. Ne l'oublie pas.

Elle lui attribua un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de claquer les talons lui faisant voler un baiser, quoi qu'il arrive son plan venait absolument de démarrer.

_« Flash Back »_

_-Tu es tellement brillante._

_La brune sourit au compliment qu'elle recevait souvent avant de se rendre compte qu'un grand soupire accompagnait ses mots._

_-Une fille ne devrait pas être aussi fragile._

_Elle haussa les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux, elle était brillante mais faible, et tout l'atteignait trop facilement. Tout la mettait en colère, la rendait triste. Lui faisait peur. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de tout ses sentiments, elle voulait devenir insensible, ou au moins, elle voulait paraître insensible. Elle était tellement brillante, mais si innocente qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre un plan assez machiavélique au point, heureusement ses amies étaient bien plus sournoises qu'elle._

_-On va t'aider !_

_La brune sourit alors que la blonde lui serrait la main, tout allait bien se passer et quand Hermione se serrait venger, elle se sentirait libre._

-Hermioooooooooone !

-Hein ?

Elle leva ses yeux noisettes vers les yeux émeraude de son ami et sourit avant de répondre tendrement :

-Excuses moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que Malfoy agit bizarrement ?

-C'est Malfoy quoi, soupira-t-elle, il a toujours été étrange.

-Harry pense que Malfoy est un mangemort, murmura le rouquin la bouche pleine.

La brune fixa le blond et s'adossa à sa chaise en croisant les bras. Des yeux bleus océan se mirent à la dévisager et elle lui balança un sourire digne d'une provocatrice avant de reporter son attention sur ses deux meilleurs amis :

-C'est possible, après tout, n'y a-t-il pas meilleur mangemort que celui qui peut atteindre l'école ?

-A qui tu souriais comme ça ? Demanda soudainement la rousse en se mordant les lèvres fixant toutes les personnes dans la salle, me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

La brune rigola doucement avant de répondre

-Bien sur que non ! Je pensais à ton frère qui mange comme un porc. Je ne te cache absolument rien.

Être bonne menteuse était un défaut... non une qualité qu'elle ne possédait pas. Cependant, tout s'apprend à qui veut le connaître, et à qui s'en donne la possibilité...

-Allons en cour de potion.

Hermione se leva la première et parcouru rapidement les couloirs avant d'atterrir enfin à destination. La jeune brune pénétra dans la salle et s'installa au dernier rang, sous l'œil étonné de ses amis qui cependant ne l'accablèrent d'aucune remarque.

La classe se remplit rapidement et quand le professeur pénétra dans la pièce, elle fut la première chose qu'il fixa et elle seule savait pourquoi.

-Une griffondor. Un serpentard. Ensemble. Et par niveau.

La jeune femme sourit discrètement, le seul élève a posséder son niveau, ou presque n'était autre que le plus détestable de tous. Celui qu'elle haïssait le plus. Drago Malfoy.

-C'est cool, plaça-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés, une sang de bourbe qui va exécuter tout le travail à ma place.

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement :

-Tu as à une sale habitude Malfoy, ça ne doit pas t'aider dans ta vie sexuelle.

Le blond se redressa immédiatement et la regarda, la bouche en « o » avant de rire doucement et de répliquer :

-Ma vie sexuelle se porte à merveille Granger, et si tu veux vérifier...

Il pensait qu'elle ne s'avancerait pas plus loin. Où du moins qu'elle prendrait la mouche, rougirait et bafouillerait, mais son visage portait un masque. Un masque où seul une chose apparaissait, un détestable mais adorable sourire en coin.

-Désolée, tu n'es pas à la hauteur de mes attentes de ce côté là.

Malfoy s'en étonna, d'une certaine manière il ne comprenait pas ses réactions étranges depuis qu'elle était revenu et il faut dire que si il avait le temps de fouiller plus loin, il trouverait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à cette sublime créature.

-Si tes attentes se contentent de Potter et Weasley, je comprend parfaitement que je ne sois pas à ton goût.

-Mes attentes sont bien au dessus de cela encore, fit-elle en découpant tranquillement une herbe.

-Comme ? Plaça-t-il, légèrement intéressé.

La lionne s'approcha doucement de son oreille pour murmurer un nom tout en provoquant des frissons chez son partenaire à cause de son souffle chaud qui avait parcouru sa nuque.

-T'as couché avec Victor Krum ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il avait presque hurlé ses paroles sous le choc.

-Un peu de silence ! Protesta le professeur alors que des murmures se formaient déjà dans la salle.

-Merci Malfoy. Murmura la brune.

-Je suis fier de ce que j'ai fais.

Le blond sourit, il venait de lui briser sa réputation et il pensait qu'elle en aurait mal au cœur, mais ce fit une tout autre chose qui apparu sur le visage de la Lionne, une brillance de malice venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux, et ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses prononcèrent cette phrase qui le choqua au plus ou point.

-Grâce à toi ma réputation de sainte ni-touche et de raz de bibliothèque commence à prendre fin. Et c'est tout ce que je désirais de toi.

-Putain Granger, il t'est arrivé quoi là bas ? Marmonna-t-il comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir par elle.

Elle s'était servit de lui et surtout, elle jouait avec lui et ça ne lui avait jamais été arrivé. Jamais. C'était lui qui profitait des gens, pas l'inverse.

Un magnifique rire cristalline retentit à ses oreilles et il la fixa un instant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'une sang de bourbe soit si belle ?

-Si tu veux, je peux quand même vérifier ton potentiel, un jour ou l'autre, si j'ai rien à faire.

Elle lui attribua un clin d'œil et rendit la potion à Rogue avant de claquer des talons laissant un blondinet sur le cul et complètement déboussolé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Elle fixa de ses yeux noisettes l'immensité du ciel noire, serrant entre ses doigts quelques pauvres morceaux d'herbes qu'elle étouffait, avant de les arracher nonchalamment pour leur supprimer la vie. Quoi qu'elle pouvait faire, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle les voyait. Ces couleurs, rouge et orange, qu'elle détestait après en. Et elle sentait cette chaleur désagréable qui se formait sur son visage, mais le pire restait les cris. Les hurlements horribles qu'elle entendait, les appels au secours de son père et de sa mère. Sa mère enceinte.

_-Hermione non !_

_Elle courait, les larmes aux yeux, son seul souhait était d'atteindre la porte et de pouvoir les sortir de là. Mais quand elle pénétra dans la maison, les corps gisaient déjà au sol, et il était là, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. _

_-Stupéfix !_

_Il avait évité son sort de manière facile, et s'était enfuis provoquant au passage la chute d'une poutre à quelque millimètre d'elle._

_-Maman... Papa... Réveillez vous. REVELLEZ VOUS !_

_Elle les secouait dans tout les sens, ils ne pouvaient pas être mort, c'était totalement impossible. Totalement impensable._

_-Hermione, c'est fini._

_Elle secouait la tête, hurlant à en crever, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir disparu ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas le droit._

_-Le bébé, le bébé, essaya-t-elle en un murmure._

_On la sortit de force, alors qu'elle se débattait dans tout les sens, voulant à tout pris retrouver les corps de ses parents, voulant juste mourir avec eux en cet instant._

_-Lâches moi ! _

_Elle l'avait mordu, et il avait enfin libéré ses bras, mais quelqu'un d'autre la retint encore, et elle frappa cette personne qui saisit violemment ses points et l'empêcha tout mouvement :_

_-Tu crois que retourner là bas vas te servir à quelque chose Granger ? _

_Elle leva ses yeux humides et reconnu rapidement la voix qui accompagnait cette tête blonde. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la maison de flamme où elle se perdit sans le vouloir dans ce paysage rougeâtre. Hermione ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose, entendre éternellement le cri de la personne qui avait tué ses parents._

-Alors Granger, on ne respecte plus le règlement ?

Elle tourna lentement son regard vers lui et ses yeux noisettes avaient pris une couleur étrange, comme si un feu bouillant avait pénétré à l'intérieur, comme si les flammes de l'enfer habitait cette fille.

-Et toi ? Posa-t-elle simplement.

-Je suis là presque tout les soirs.

Il ressentit le désir ardent de s'asseoir à côté de la brune, et sans même avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à son geste il était déjà posé, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, fixant à nouveau l'horizon.

-Il y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise, soupira la lionne.

Le blondinet la fixa de ses yeux océans et détailla son magnifique visage, ça le tuait de le dire, mais elle était tellement jolie que s'en était étrange. Mais pas belle comme les filles de Serpentard, pas belle dans le sens superficielle. Elle était magnifique au naturelle, simple et pleine de charme, le rêve de tout les garçons sur cette terre. Elle était son rêve à lui.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il se figea et se souvint de la pulsion qu'il avait eu ce soir même, où elle avait vécu la pire catastrophe de sa vie. Plus jeune, il se serait moqué d'elle, deux moldus en moins qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire ? Cependant il avait appris à changer. A la voir autrement. Tout ça à cause d'un livre, qu'il avait adoré, sans savoir évidement qu'il avait été écrit par un moldu. Il s'était rendu compte de leur intelligence, de leur talant en philosophie, en écriture mais aussi en invention...

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je te dois une faveur, je pense, plaça-t-elle en tournant la tête.

-Un livre, laissa-t-il échapper.

-Moldu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et elle sourit, pensant qu'elle avait bien des livres à lui proposer.

-Demain, à trois heures, devant le dortoir des Griffondor.

-Tu m'invites dans ta chambre ? Tu n'aurais pas peur par hasard ? Plaça-t-il en la regardant un délicieux sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Je pense, dit-elle en plaçant son doigt sous son menton, que c'est toi qui devrait avoir peur.

Il trouva ses lèvres terriblement irrésistibles et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir y goûter, mais elle se leva brusquement, l'embrassant seulement sur la joue avant de partir vers le château.

-A demain Malfoy.

Il n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre, tant sa joue le brûlait. Mais c'était agréable. Beaucoup trop agréable.

-ARG ! S'écria-t-il en se couchant dans l'herbe, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Hermione souriait en regardant de son coin, le blondinet qui tapait des pieds et plaçait ses doigts sur sa joue, à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'était placée au bon endroit, elle savait qu'il viendrait, et son plan se déroulait comme sur des roulettes.

Sur cette agréable pensée, elle monta se coucher, ignorant le regard insistant que lui lançait la jeune rouquine qui n'osait toujours pas lui demander pourquoi elle faisait ces sorties tardives toutes les nuits.

-Hermione ?

La brune répondit par un grognement étrange, mais la plus jeune ne se laissa pas effrayer par son humeur.

-Tu vas sortir aussi demain ?

-Non, répondit Hermione, c'était la dernière nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'avais juste besoin d'air Ginny, soupira-t-elle, mes parents me manques. Mais ça vas mieux, je pense.

Sur ces paroles, elles s'endormirent, le visage triste pour l'une des deux. Un sourire narquois marqué sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Le blond se redressa en sursaut, après un rêve étrange où une jolie brune le tuait rapidement. Il frissonna en pensant qu'elle l'effrayait, autant qu'elle ne le fascinait et il est vrai que jamais aucune fille n'avait réussi à lui faire un tel effet. Juste pour une bise.

Il décida de prendre une douche glacial histoire de se refroidir les idées avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle pour dévorer deux trois trucs. Là encore, son regard bleuté ne chercha qu'une chose et quand il s'en rendit compte il s'énerva contre lui même, elle venait de lui pourrir la journée.

-Comment tu vas mon petit Drago ? Commenta Pansy en le regardant.

-Bien. Merci.

-Où là, sourit Blaise, toi ça vas pas fort.

-Lâchez moi, rétorqua-t-il.

-Une fille ? Demanda la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-Forcément, affirma Blaise.

-Son premier amour, ajouta Pansy.

-Le cœur brisé, soupira le métis.

-Une fille inaccessible.

-Une très jolie fille aussi.

-Très intelligente.

-Oh la ferme ! Protesta le blond.

-On a raison ! S'exclamèrent ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Sinon tu aurais rigolé depuis bien longtemps, expliqua Pansy.

-Avec une phrase du genre : Un Malfoy obtient toujours qui il veut, rajouta Blaise.

-Bon aller, commença la Serpentard.

-Crache le morceau, termina le garçon.

Le blond les regarda en cherchant une ruse complètement géniale, pour le sortir de là :

-Vous êtes tellement synchrone.. C'est quand que vous sortez ensemble, sérieusement ?

Ils rougirent tout les deux en tournant la tête vers l'autre côté et Malfoy rigola intérieurement, il était vraiment trop génial... Il assurait toujours, il était vraiment parf...

-Ne changes pas de sujet ! Protestèrent les deux adolescents.

… aitement con.

-Allez, avoue.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de Granger.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEIN ?

Toute la salle s'était retournée vers les deux jeunes qui avait hurlé à s'en tuer la voix avant de se rasseoir doucement, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Bon j'ai plus faim, tchao.

Il avait couru vers la sortit, alors que les deux autres commençait déjà leur course poursuite.

-Drago Lucius Malfoy !

Le blond accéléra le pas, mais il se fit tiré d'un seul coup, dans un petit placard laissant ses deux meilleurs amis courir au loin.

-Merci infiniment.

-De rien Malfoy.

Le jeune homme se figea quand il reconnu cette voix adorable qu'il détestait plus que tout autre chose au monde. Il alluma la lumière du cagibi dans lequel il s'était retrouvé et aperçu une divine chevelure brune et un visage d'ange à quelques millimètres seulement de lui.

-Granger ?! S'écria-t-il après quelques instants le temps que son cerveau ne se remette en marche.

-Bravo Drago, quel perspicacité.

Merlin, que son prénom sonnait bien entre sa bouche... Il secoua la tête, en calment son cœur, il restait un Malfoy, il l'avait insulté pendant tellement longtemps, il pouvait très bien reprendre maintenant.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, sang de...

Il se bloqua, ses paroles restèrent coincées au fond de sa gorge.

Hermione elle souriait, il n'arrivait même plus à l'insulté.

-Malfoy...

Il la fixait un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait accroché ses bras à son cou, pour attiré ses lèvres des siennes.

-Granger... attends...

Mais elle le fit taire en l'embrassant et il ne résista plus à la tentation, approfondissant ce putain de baiser qu'il haïssait autant qu'il adorait.

-je te déteste Hermione, dit-il en reculant.

-Moi aussi Drago.

Et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, sentant son cœur rompre sous chacune de ses caresses.

Hermione, elle se foutait bien de tout ses sentiments, son plan marchait beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. Et c'était une chose qu'elle adorait.


End file.
